fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Face of Evil
|season=2 |number=14 |image=File:Face of Evil title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 11, 1989 |writer=Jim Henshaw |director=William Fruet |previous=Eye of Death |next=Better Off Dead }} "Face of Evil" is the fourteenth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot An aging super-model uses the cursed compact to revive her career, at the cost of her competition's lives. Synopsis Notes *This episode includes clips from the episode Vanity's Mirror. Quotes Cursed Antique The gold compact, lost at the end of Vanity's Mirror, is found, but now it restores a model's beauty by killing others or mutilating their faces. Villain and Fate Tabitha Robbins, killed by the power of the compact. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Laura Robinson as Tabitha Robbins *Monika Schnarre as Sandy Thomerson *Gwendoline Pacey as Joanne Mackie *Barry Greene as Emery Donohue *Lynne Gorman as Cora St. Clair *James Mainprize as Dr. Sterling *Sandrine Holt as Kamichi *David Orth as Scott Thomas (Archive Footage) *Simon Reynolds as Russell Weigan (Archive Footage) *Ingrid Veninger as Helen Mackie (Archive Footage) *Zack Ward as Greg Mazzey (Archive Footage) Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Jim Henshaw *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Darren Perks - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director *John Lind - Third Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Production Secretary *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Stephanie Rossel - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583314/ Face of Evil] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes